What the Glob?
by autumn winters xD
Summary: After an experiment of PB's, The Aaa people end up in another dimension, Ooo, making it a terrible mess, especially when Marshall Lee ends up in Marceline's house, Fionna and Cake in Finn and Jake's, Prince Gumball and Lord M in Princess Bubblegum and Lady R's, Flame Prince in Flame Princess's, and the gender swapped Princes in the Princess's house, What the Glob is going on!
1. The Experiment

Guys!, so sorry, this is a short chappie,but don't worry,  
i'll make the next one longer, and that is IF i get **ANY** reviews  
..anyway continue reading, sorry if it sucks!, but please...review! (:

Chapter 1: The Experiment

No one's POV

It was a normal morning for the two adventurers..  
Finn: Hey Jake! Wanna play BMO today?!  
Jake: Nah man, BMO's boring nowadays, and.. he's low on battery, what about going to Marceline's for a jam sessio-dude, did you hear that?  
Finn: Yeah, I think it's inside

and then... BAM, something picked up Finn's backpack

Jake: Finn! look! your backpack! i-it's moving, oh glob, bad demon go away!

it was just Marceline though, nothing to worry about, she unhid herself

Finn: Marceline why do you always have to do that thing!, it always creeps the lumps out of me and Jake!  
Marceline: Sorry man, sheesh, i was just bored-wait, did you just say the lumps out of you and Jake, hahaha!  
Finn blushed of embarassment, and failed to hide it  
Jake: Heyyy, Marcy, don't make fun of Finn like that, he was just defending himself  
Marceline: Yeah sure, won't do it again next time  
Jake: Proooomise?  
Marceline: I already said that i won't  
Jake: Then i wo-  
Marceline: Did you say that you wanted to jam with me?  
Jake: Well, uhh, we were bored okaaaay  
Marceline: Sooo, what are you guys gonna do now?  
Finn: Let's go save some princesses Jake!  
Jake: Finally! something to NOT be bored of!  
Marceline: Glob, these guys never do learn at all...

Finn's POV  
Now that I decided to save some princesses, what's Marceline gonna do?, hmm... nahh, i'll just ask her, she'll say yes, after all, she's wearing her big hat and those gloves .. "Hey Marceline! Wanna come?", "Sure, i guess i'll go", she replied with that smirk on her face, i knew walking for 5 minutes, we were a few steps from the Ice Castle.. aaaannnd, we bust inside! except Marceline, who just hovers above us. We found four princesses who were caged, and the Ice King holding a Fionna and Cake Vol. 6 copy. Marceline went over him and took the book away from him and started reading it, "Hey! Give it back! i worked hard on that!" Ice King complained, "Wow, the same princesses again but a different volume, seriously?" Marceline claimed. What is up with this guy and his books? I walk over to the princesses and free them, they all say thank you and be happy, but it looks like they wanted to listen to more of the guy's crazy fanfiction, "Hey slime princess, why aren't you escaping?" I whispered, "I want to listen to more of his stories, he changed it now, this time, there's rooooomance" the princess said dreamily, wow, he put romance in there now? how desperate is he? "Hey King, try making these characters come to life! bet finn's gonna be all gushy mushy over this fionna girl, haha, and PB's going to be all sweet over this Gumball guy, come on, try it!" Marceline asked, Fionna? hmm,but i'm dating Flame Princess!, then suddenly, all the princesses were beginning to like her idea, "We might meet our princes too you know!" Wildberry Princess claimed. "Aaaand, Ice King's gonna finally meet his queen, and we don't have to keep up with this feud!" Jake finally said. Ok, we got in here to save princesses and it turned out to be an agreement to Ice King's fics?, WHAT!, "Hey, umm, don't we need PB to do the formula stuff?, and who's fionna?" I asked, "Yeah, i think we do, hey Jake, think you can do that?, and, Fionna is girl you Finn..Hey Ice King, what are the ingredients for the formula stuff?" Marceline explained and asked, "Sure, wait right here" Jake said, and went stretching away, " Well, i haven't agreed to all of this yet, i've tried it before, but..not with PB though, but if i have a queen, then i can't steal princesses anymore!" Ice King complained, "Ok, this might be really evil, but, Ice King, think about it, if queen you loves stealing princes, and you love stealing princesses, both of you could work out together by capturing princesses and princes, eh?" Marceline whispered and smirked to the Ice King, "EXACTLY! Why haven't i thought about that, genius! (i might finally meet fionna and cake mwohaha)"he replied, "And, theee.. ingredients?"Marceline asked, "Oh, well i need some of those stuff that Princess Bubblegum uses, all the volumes, more paper, and grass", "Grass?" I asked, "Yes, grass, you'll see" Ice King said... about 3 minutes later PB arrived.. oh no, just pray to glob that this experiment won't fail.

Marceline's POV

Now that PB's here, we can do the experiment, finally, "What am I supposed to do again?" PB asked, " You're supposed to make the characters in these books come alive" I said, then I caught Ice King getting closer to PB, "Hey! Remember our plan!" I told him, " Fine -_-" was all his reply with that ninja face, it didn't take long enough for PB to figure everything out, "Done!" she proclaims, while all the other princesses keep on giggling and dreaming about their "future" princes, Finn and Jake were too busy karate kicking each other," Ok, so now what?" I ask, " I just need grass" she says, " Ice King why do we even need grass?" i argue, "For something!" he fights back, "Finn can you please get me some grass outside?" PB asks, "Sure" Finn replies, few seconds later he hands the grass to PB, "Alright everyone! this is only going to take a minute or so!" she declares, she does all of the mixing stuff, and it looked kinda weird, books in a pink(ish) color of the liquid, and the grass all over it. "Everyone step aside!" she says, the pot shakes and everyone gets further every second now.. and suddenly, everything in the pot exploded into multicolored stuff and poof, it was gone, we were expecting a girl in a bunny hat with a cat to appear, but.. something else happened..

Ok, guys, I know it sucks, but i'll try to make it more better in the next chapter, if I actually get **ANY** reviews  
Pretty please! this is my first story... pweaase? :3

P.S - Thx to all you awesome readerrrrs!


	2. We seem alike

Hey guys! , sorry if i updated this a little late for you, so, umm, yeah,  
i've received about 6 reviews, and, thanks! I appreciate it  
haha, thx for saying my story is awesome Angelique, and, sure, i'll right more and  
thx for saying it's great Guest.. oh and.. to the Dude guy, yep it's kind of a  
cliffhanger, sorry (: .. anyways...  
Back to da stowy! chappie 2 here we come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time guys :D

Preview: "Everyone step aside!" PB says, the pot shakes and everyone gets further every second now.. and suddenly, everything in the pot exploded into multicolored stuff and poof, it was gone, we were expecting a girl in a bunny hat with a cat to appear, but.. something else happened..

Finn's POV  
" .I!?" the blue woman shouted, she looked like Ice King, no, scratch that, she was the GIRL version of the guy, i looked at Ice King, then her, then back, then her- -_- "Finn! hey Finn! snap out of it man!" Jake said, waving his hand up and down in front of my face, "Oh, Jake, i'm ok, but, look at them!" I replied, "Oh yeah, they do look alike, ma-" he got cut off by PB "Hello! I'm Princess Bubblegum and these are my friends, welcome to Ooo, and you are?", "Gumball I know that's you, stop trying to hide from me! it'll never work!" she bursted out, wait? Gumball? huh? this is really confusing, she suddenly started pulling PB's hair, ouch, it looked kinda harsh the way she pulled it, but eventually, Jake and I stopped them.. "Hey! what're you doing to her! She is a princess! a P-r-i-n-c-e-s-s! we don't have any princes here in Ooo!" I blurted out, "What? so you're saying that i-i'm in Ooo?" she asked...

Ice Queen's POV  
I'm in Ooo, but, impossible, this is MY fanfiction, wait, I started to look around carefully, :O , I realized, I saw Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, and.. the other gender swapped versions of the princes in Aaa, "My, fanfiction, it, it, came, true" I said, "Fanfiction? you're in my fanfiction, what?" Ice King replied, he wrote a fanfiction too? :O , this is really weird, but, where are the other people of Aaa? they must be here, "Are all the other people from Aaa here too?" I asked, "Well, I, umm, might have miscalculated, and umm, I think the other people are in their "think to be" houses, since Ice Queen ended up here, so, :O , -" the pink princess got cut off by the vampire, "Well, what do we have here, miss perfect actually made a mistake" who said with a smirk, to this, the princess blushed of embarassment.. but her eyes widened "Everyone!, what I was saying is, all of you have to go back! the gender swapped versions of you are in your territory!" she proclaimed, "Oh glob Jake, that means, girl you and girl me are in our house, they're gonna go through our junk!" Finn panicked, "They're going to eat our food!" Jake panicked even more, and, bam, in a second, they were gone.. "*Gasp* Guy me's going to see my diary! ugh! Thanks alot, miss perfect!" Marceline said, and, bam, in a second she was gone too, "Our Princes!" the three princesses said excitingly, and, yeah, they were poofed away too, "Oh no, Lady! Ice Queen and King! , do not kidnap some prince or princesses right now, we're in a mixup, stay here, and get to know each other" she told us and disappeared, leaving Ice King and I alone, what? me getting along with this guy?

Ice King's POV  
Wow, my fanfiction actually came to life!, yay! I'll finally meet Fionna and Cake, wooh!, glob, you are real after all, wait, what did she just say? me getting along with the Ice Queen?! What! But I wanna go steal some princesses right now! fine, I'll try, "Gunter! Get this attractive lady some fine wine!" I ordered him, "Quack" was his response, a few seconds later he appeared with a bow on his chest and a bucket with ice and wine in it, "So, what do you think about my place?" I asked her, ok, this is going good, "It's alot like mine, except mine's cleaner, and, more organized" she replied, what! more organized! I looked around, seeing my clothes scattered all over the floor, the dirty dishes on the sink, the popcorn on the couch, well, ok , maybe it is a little disorganized, well it's not my fault ok!, Gunter forgot that it was his turn to wash the dishes and he was the guy who spilled the popcorn, an- "This is boring, I want to go grab some princes" she interrupted my thoughts, wait, did she just say she wanted to capture some princes? "What about we form a team, I could get the princes and you could get the princesses, so that they'll be nicer to you cause you're a woman and they'll be nicer to me cause i'm a man" I offered, what about PB's rule? ah, just forget about it, it's not like I care whether they're in a mixup or not anyways, "Hmm, that's quite good, ok, let's go" she accepted, wohaha, yes, ok, evil plan, here we come baby..

Meanwhile... with the mixup

At Finn and Jake's House (Finn's POV)  
We came inside, and we saw a girl wearing a blue shirt and a blue skirt with a cat with brown spots, the girl looked human, like me, while the cat has a similarity with Jake, i'm not sure how to describe it though, they just look alike, "Who..are..you..?" the girl asked, reaching her hand to touch my face, weird, but I just gave in, "You're...human.." she said, "Yes..I..am" I blushed to my embarassment, "Baby Cakes, where in the world are we? This ain't our house, it's messy, and it doesn't have our clothes in the bedroom" the cat complained, "Yes! thank you for not eating our food visitors!" Jake said with his face stuck in the fridge, "What's your name? And, could you explain to us what we're doing here?" the girl asked, "Oh, I'm Finn, and that dog over there is my brother and bud Jake, you're here because Princess Bubblegum did an experiment which summoned you and your friends here" I explained, "Oh, I'm Fionna, and this cat is Cake, my sister and bud" She said, Fionna, Cake, that's close enough to our names, "So, I think this Bubblegum girl you're talking about might be the girl version of my friend Gumball, he's the ruler of the candy kingdom in Aaa" she said, Gumball? That's also close to Bubblegum too, "Ok, so if you have a guy version of Bubblegum, do you have a vampire in.. Aaa?" I asked, "Oh, yeah, we do, the guy's name is Marshall Lee" she explained, "Marshall Lee? Our vampire's name is Marceline" I said, Marshall Lee, that's close to Marceline too, let's see, oh yeah.. "Do you guys have a..umm... Flame Prince?" I questioned, "Yeah, we do, and, you got his name right, hehe (:" she smiled, hmm, she must be in a relationship with this Flame Guy too, wow, this is going to be awesome..

With Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum (PB's POV)  
When I arrived, I found a prince and a black unicorn, the prince turned around and saw me, he walked to my direction, glob, he was handsome, he was like me, but, just picture me as a guy, yup, that's him, "Hello, I'm Princess Bubblegum, welcome to Ooo" I introduced myself, "I've noticed that the buildings here were different, may you explain to us why we're?" he questioned, "Oh, you see, i tried an experiment, and it brought you Aaa people here to Ooo" I explained "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners" he said, he held my hand and kissed the front of it, "I am Prince Gumball and this is my unicorn, Lord Monochromicorn, We're from the land of Aaa, I apologize if i was an inconvenience to you, I was a bit confused you see" he smiled, such a gentleman, "Oh, don't worry, it's nothing, so, do you want to know where you're friends are?" I asked, "Yes please" he answered, "Well, you see, there was a problem during the process, instead of all of you being outside of the Ice Kingdom, all of you ended up in you're genderswapped's houses or habitats" I said, "Oh, wait, are you interested in Science?" he asked, finally! someone who I can actually share ideas with! "Yes, I love it" I answered, " Great! maybe we can share some great ideas and have an experiment on something" he said, "Oh, sure" I replied, and, yeah, you can guess what happened next, we continued our interesting talk about Science...

Meanwhile with ...?

wohaha, **cliffhanger** again! :3 (i'm so sorri, i like cliffhangers ok, it makes it..._thrilllllllinnnngggg_)  
:{D (moustache guy!)

Fwazzah! I am done with Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will come up if I get more than 4 reviews, yep that's right, I increased it from 3 to 4, hehe, sorri if that's a pain in the bottom to you, oh, and, yeah, there's still no Marcelee in this chappie but, do not worry, it will come soon my awesome readers, thx for reading and stuff, i think it did get a littttttttttle bit longer, ehehe, sorri, it's because i'm busy and stuff, scul is soo tiring! -_- mwohaha, thx alot for the reviews, it means alot to me (: ...annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, don't forget to... Revieeeeew! :D (awesomenessssss)


	3. Explanations

Heeey guys, sorry if I updated this a little long, I went to the dentist TT_TT, oh and... sorry  
for umm, mistyping in chappie 2 ==" ... ehehe, yeah..  
so Thank You for the faves and reviews, and I will put.. umm, replies to the reviews..  
(replies are italicized & underlined words) :D

Awesomeness7474 :_ thanks, yeah...sure i'll add more chappies, but it won't be quick_  
_though_ -_- _because of school, sowwi :3_

Anonymous: _Sure, i'll continue (:_

NekoKitty13:_ thanks! .. yeah, I think I should space out more paragraphs.._  
_I'm reaaaally sorry if they're hard to see... I was in a rush xD_

MarshmellowLee:_thanks for lovin it and yeah, i'm making chapter 3 right now, _  
_with cherry on top xD_

Sinner1412: _I know right_ -_- _I'm desperate for them, it's sad to think that there's more_  
_fiolee stuff that marcelee_ TT_TT

Hinata Gehabich: _Lol, haha, i'm not sure though, and.. yeah, i'll continue_  
_the marcelee fluff you need_ (:

Guest: _thanks for saying the story's awesome, and that... i'm great, wow, this is my first try.._  
_how can i be great? lol so.. sure, i'll write moreeee_

prettygirlswag11: _yep, i'm continuing_(:

Redroses97: _yeah, maybe i'm such a ***** for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that.. don't worry_  
_chapter 3 is right here.. and... maybe i'll finish this story_ (:

Alice: _Thank youuuu, it has a good plot? really? yeah, i like the characters meeting_  
_the gender swapped versions of theirselves too.. hehe_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, back to the story! :D

Chapter 3

Preview: ( With PB and PG) "Oh, wait, are you interested in Science?" he asked, finally! someone who I can actually share ideas with! "Yes, I love it" I answered, " Great! maybe we can share some great ideas and have an experiment on something" he said, "Oh, sure" I replied, and, yeah, you can guess what happened next, we continued our interesting talk about Science...

Meanwhile with...

Flame Prince and Flame Princess

Flame Prince's POV  
This is different, I don't think i'm in Aaa's fire kingdom, the place was different, the structure, the things,  
everything.. I started walking around with my hands balled into fists, I was pissed, but I hid it, I began touching stuff, making it melt.. I saw something, glass, isn't that where i'm supposed to be in? Weird,  
next to it, a huge dude was there.. he looked exactly like my mom, wait.. is he shouting? glob, i'm getting out of here...

A little later.. I found the place where I usually go to when I meet Fionna, wait, where is Fionna? This is reeaally confusing..Is that a fire? maan, someone must be around here... I gasped, what was that? Something touched me, I turned around.. and, I saw a.. girl.. she looks kind of like me..no, alooot like me but WAAAY more attractive, she was hot, I mean, literally she is hot, her hair was lighting  
up and she has a gem, like the one stuck in my forehead -_- ... "Who.. are you?" she asked ... I didn't reply, I was too confused... there's no one like me in Aaa, "You're not like Finn, you're, like me, fire elemental?" she said, Finn? doesn't that sound like Fionna?

"I'm Flame Prince" I introduced, she gasped.. then she disappeared.. "Hey! Don't leave! Who are you!" I shouted, but her presence was no longer there... I tried to follow her foot steps, strange, they  
were kind of black? she must be reaally mad...oook?, after a few minutes of following, I looked up, and I saw a tree house, wait.. it looks so familiar, :O it's Fionna's tree house.. Thank you Glob! Wait, is that  
Fi?, "FIONNA!" I shouted, she looked back, wait, that ain't Fionna.. it's a.. guy? I suddenly saw the orange girl, "Flame Prince!" another voice shouted, it's Fionna! :D "Fi!" I replied, "Come on! Get in!" she said, oookkk, this has a loooong explaining to do..

When I went inside, the boy who looks like Fionna was trying to get the other girl in the house, and he finally did, "So.. Is he a human too?" I asked, "Yeah, he's like me.." she replied.. wow, awkward.. "What about her?" I pointed to the orange girl.. "Oh, she's like you, but Flame Princess" the boy said, what the glob.. i've never heard of a princess before.. if he's boy Fionna, and she's girl me.. then they must be dating too then... i'm not sure, let me ask, "So.. are you two..?" I asked.. they both blushed, she was cute, wait, what are you doing to yourself Flame Prince! you are in love with Fionna, F-i-o-n-n-a , not some orange chic, ugh! "Yeah, we, we are" the boy said, oh right, I didn't get his name, wait, I remembered what the princess said, Finn... oookkk, what was that? I saw a dog? weird..must be the boy form of Cake.. "Where are we?" I questioned, "You're in the land of Ooo" Finn said, "PB made an experiment and it made the gender swapped versions of us, which is the Aaa people.. come here" he explained, ok, finally.. everything made sense now..

Meanwhile with Marceline and Marshall lee (gaah! xD it's finally heeeeerrree!)

**Note:** _When marceline got home, marshall wasn't there yet, and she grew tired of waiting, so she didn't think he would appear.._

Marshall's POV

Everything was dark, and bam, my house magically appeared in front of me, I've always hated the color of the walls, pink, it's distasteful, forget that, I just went inside like nothing happened, I saw Schwable next to the door, as usual, the uncomfortable red couch in front of the TV, everything was just in place, I go upstairs to take a shower, wait.. why is my bed.. different, it's supposed to be black.. and.. the whole bedroom, it's painted a different color, ahh, maybe Fionna and Cake did it, they're always to blame.. I open my wardrobe, girl clothes? Glob, I am going to kill them.. whatev, I'll just wear my clothes again, I take them off, and throw them on my bed...

I get a towel and head towards the bathroom, once I opened the door, I saw a girl.. in a towel, when she noticed me, she hissed so loud that made my ears hurt so baaad, I took another look at her, she was hot, her awesome bod, and her long black hair, she was pale, wait.. glob, she's going to tackle me, annnd she finally did, I was pinned to the floor, I noticed two small holes on her neck, just like mine, "Who the glob are you and what are you doing in MY house!" she screamed, "Your house?! This is MY house, you tell me what you're doing in MY house!" I came back..

"Urgh! You must be from PB's experiment, glob, i should have just waited!" She said, waited? experiment? PB? I escaped and float up, "Who are you?" I asked, "I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen" she replied, "What about you?" she asked with a glare, "Marshall Lee, the Vampire King" I answered with my signature smirk, interesting, if she's the Vampire Queen, then I must be her King, this is going to be sweet, i'm going to decide to make fun of her.. "You look hot with only a towel around you, you know that?" I teased, "Shut up! And get out of my house!" she said, and she went in the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it.. This is reaaally fun, I grinned..

Marceline's POV

Who did that guy think he was? Interrupts me in my shower and starts calling me hot? What a cocky dude, :O .. I forgot my clothes, urgh, now I have to go back out there and see him again, this is hell! I go out, I discover the most horrifying thing, he's trying to pull his shirt down, and he's facing me, ME, his abs come in view, wow, they are in good shape, what the glob! I'm supposed to be hating him, not globbin' checkin' him out, this is annoying, I shut my eyes and I walk towards the wardrobe, I felt his hand grabbing my arm and pulled me close enough that my body was touching his body.. glob, this is going to be a terrible mess, "So tell me, do you jam?" he asked as he leaned to my ear, I stuttered, "I-I, w-why are you doing this!"

I escaped his tight grip and went straight to my wardrobe and got what I needed, a plain grey shirt with dark skinny jeans and crimson red boots, I floated straight into the bathroom avoiding any eye contact with him, I shut the door so loud that my boots fell, anyways, I just changed and let my hair loose, I like how it's wavy, I smirked, wait, I thought for a minute, I liked his style, it's kind of cool actually, a black shirt underneath a black and red checkered flannel shirt, with black (ish) jeans paired with crimson red converse, and his messy black hair completes the look, what am I thinking, this guy's .stupid. urrrrrrgh, "When will this ever end?" I mumbled..

I opened the door to find him smirking at me while his eyes go from my head to my feet andd back to my head, what is this guy's point!? checking me out every time I get out of the bathroom..ugh! "Pervert." I said, "What?! Just because I want to check at what you're wearing makes me a pervert?..glob" he talked back, "Can you just leave" I asked annoyed, "No, I need an explanation, where am I, and how did you get to Aaa" he told me, Aaa? he's in Ooo, "You're in Ooo, Bonnibel got you here" I explained, "What? So i'm not in Aaa, I'm in Ooo? And who the glob is Bonnibel?" he asked, "Well, do you have a really annoying Prince in Aaa who's a fanatic of Science and made of bubblegum?" I told him, "Yeah, we do, Gumwad, he is obsessed with Science and is made of bubblegum" He said, "Ok, just picture him as a girl, and that's Bonnibel" as soon as I replied, I went downstairs, and he followed me...

Marshall Lee's POV

When we were downstairs, Marceline went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge, "Give me some" I said, Marceline shook her head "No" she replied, "Come on, can't you at least let me suck a little red out of it?" I asked, "Oh yeah, I forgot that you were a vamp, still, no" she said, "Fine, just don't blame me if I do this" I told her, I opened the fridge, there was nothing left, she laughed at me and went in the living room, she was sucking the red out of the apple really slowly to make me jealous, "Fine, be that way, karma always comes" I said, she didn't seem to care...

She continued sucking the red out of it, and only a small part of the apple was grey now, I was hungry, so I just went over to her, and leaned really close to her face, "What are you doing now?" she asked, "Nothing much" I replied, then I bit the apple, our noses inches away, she was about to scream at me, but a boy opened the door, and Fionna was there, looking at the both of us, shocked, together with a boy, who's mouth was open, and looked alot like Fionna, "Maaaarrrssshhhaaalllll.." Fionna shouted,  
ohhh nooo,  
Whhhhhyyyyy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Fwazzah! done again! :{D ( Moustache guy )  
This took me a loooong time, Since I didn't update it earlier, I made it long for you guys  
but it still is a little bit of a cliffhanger, soooo, I hope you guys like it, I love FP X FP btw, and..  
what do you guys think? should I make Fionna and Finn break up with the two of them so that FP X FP would happen? or not? (:  
:3 soooooo, I hope you guys won't forget toooooooooo  
Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeew! :D  
Thanks for reading my awesome readers! (:

_**P.S : Hinata Gehabich: yep..I put them in there, lol xD**_


	4. Author's Note

Sorrrrrry if you waited for this guys .. but .. i have to put this on HIATUS .. i'm sorrriiiii .. i'm working on another story now .. soo .. yeah .. really soorry .. have to do this you guys :/


End file.
